Many images are available over the Internet from many different sources. In fact, the number of images being posted on web sites for public access increases daily. Furthermore, individuals email thousands if not millions of images daily to selected friends and family. Personal computers are designed to present these images to users. For example, personal computers are usually capable of displaying web pages at a sufficiently high resolution to enable a user to view many items at once. Personal computers also typically include robust email programs with multiple option settings for conveniently receiving emailed images. Moreover, and perhaps most importantly, users of personal computers accept if not expect a relatively high degree of complexity when operating their personal computers, including when accessing images over the Internet.
Users of television set-top boxes, on the other hand, expect if not demand a relatively low degree of complexity when operating their set-top boxes. Although some devices using a television for display have previously offered the ability to access email, consumers have been generally averse to engaging in the complexity of email with their televisions while resting on their living room couch with their remotes. Furthermore, television users have not been receptive to using their relatively low-resolution televisions for exploring the Internet.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that can enable television users to have access to and enjoy the many images that are available over the Internet from various sources in an extensive and/or convenient manner.